Conventionally, there has been known a sequin sewing apparatus (also referred to as a spangle sewing machine) which fixes sequins or small annular pieces called spangles to a cloth (sewn-to member) so as to decorate the cloth. Examples of the conventional sequin sewing apparatus are disclosed in Patent Publications 1 and 2 stated below. In such a sequin sewing apparatus, a strip of a multiplicity of continuously-connected sequins (spangles) is played out or let out from a reel, having the continuous sequin strip wound thereon, and then the continuous sequin strip is fed out, through feeding operation of a suitable feeding mechanism, at a predetermined pitch corresponding to the size of one sequin. One sequin is sewn onto a sewn-to member while being severed from the continuous sequin strip having been fed in the interlocked relation to sewing operation by a needle bar of the sewing machine. With the above conventional sequin sewing apparatus, the continuous sequin strip is fed by means of a feed roller having a multiplicity of projections on its outer periphery.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H02-13495    Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent No. 2732869
Conventionally, to make a sequin sewn member more decorative, various devices have been made, such as shaping sequins in arbitrary forms such a petal shape, and changing the size of sequins such as making sequins smaller. With the above conventional sequin sewing apparatus, however, there has been the problem that only one sequin can be sewn to one place of a sewn-to member, and hence only by making the above-mentioned devices, a sequin sewn member can be made decorative only to a limited extent.